


yours tonight

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [29]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftermath, Comfort, F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Trauma, posie - Freeform, pride month, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Penelope comforts Josie after being buried alive.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	yours tonight

**Author's Note:**

> happy day 29

Josie was awake at 2am, she couldn't sleep, mainly because she was still dealing with the trauma of being buried alive by her mother and then re-killing her again. 

"Josie?" said a voice, Josie jumped. She was sitting downstairs, staring at the fireplace, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Jo, are you okay?"

Josie turned around, it was Penelope.

"Oh, what are you doing awake?" Josie asked, half snarky, half grateful. 

"I couldn't sleep, you?" Penelope asked. 

"Same..I think I have PTSD from this whole incident." Josie confessed. "can you stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure?" Penelope asked, "you want me to?"

"Please.." Josie's lip trembled, "I-I can't be alone."

"okay," Penelope said, she walked over and sat down next to Josie, wrapping her arms around her, "tonight I'm yours, and tomorrow, you can go back to hating me, okay?"

"Okay." Josie said softly, falling asleep in Penelope's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Almost July?? already??


End file.
